Battery operated electronic devices, such as cellular phones, lap top computers and electronic games, have become exceedingly popular. The problem with such products is the need for periodically recharging the batteries in such products. Heretofore, recharging the batteries of such products required the use of a separate battery recharging device which must be separately stored within the residence of the user and which must be separately packed and carried with the user when the user travels. Having to store and/or carry during traveling a separate battery charger can be quite awkward.
Accordingly, there is a need for a battery recharging device which avoids the aforementioned problem with the prior art.
The invention satisfies this need. The invention is an outlet receptacle for providing low voltage DC current in the wall of a stationary structure where the structure has been wired to provide AC house current. The outlet receptacle comprises (a) a base adapted to attach to the wall of the structure, (b) a female receptacle capable of delivering low voltage DC current to a corresponding male insert, (c) a step-down transformer, (d) an AC/DC converter for converting AC current to DC current, the female receptacle, the transformer and the AC/DC converter being electrically connected to form an electrical unit capable of providing low voltage DC current at the female receptacle using the AC house current, the electrical unit being attached to the base, and (e) electrical connection means for connecting the electrical unit to a source of AC current at the wall of the structure.